A Memory Returned
by silverarrows
Summary: Ginny was kidnapped by deatheaters just to get to her husband. To what extent will her husband go to save her? Chase her through London? G/D. R/R!!!
1. Default Chapter

AN: hey everyone! I took off my other draco/ginny story, because I really didn't like, it. I decided to post this one instead. I hope you guys enjoy it, and please, tell me what you think.   
  
  
A Memory Returned  
  
The Meeting  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Draco and I weren't the most ideal couple in the eyes of many. When news got out that we were dating, many people kept thinking it was a joke. After many months of hearing this, though, they finally began to believe. I lost many of my so-called-friends. Being foolish, I didn't care, I loved the cold- hearted dragon. When my family got wind of this, they started to lose contact with me. Draco's father was so mad that he actually came up to the school just to threaten him. I felt terrible for all of the things that our families were doing to us, but we carried on and didn't care what the world thought of us as long as we were together.  
  
After Draco's graduation, he got a steady job at the ministry, and bought himself a decent flat. He came to visit me often, when I had trips to Hogsmade. On the final day of my Hogwarts education, Draco proposed to me. That was the happiest day of my life. Right after graduation, I moved in with him, and we started our lifestyle as an engaged couple. I eventually got a job as a journalist with the Daily Prophet. Our wedding was a small one, but yet it was still joyful. Harry and Hermione came to the wedding. Ron, still angry at me, unfortunately did not come. A few years after our wedding, when I thought that Draco and I were finally being accepted in the wizarding community, was when havoc erupted.   
  
It seemed as though Voldemort had dissapeared for a few years, and now came back stronger than ever. He was tearing down villages, cities, and towns. Killing people right and left. No muggle or wizard was safe. Since Draco was a top secret agent, and the son of the death eater, he was most wanted, but not as much as me. For I was the wife. The death eaters thought that Draco would lose his mind if I was captured, his only love. So right they were...............  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Draco's POV  
  
"Agent Diego," "have you got any leads, yes or no?"  
  
There was a soft sigh on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Agent, answer me"   
  
After a long pause, Agent Diego replied.   
  
"No" said the agent pitifully.   
  
"Fine, hurry up and find details. The next time you call me, please have something useful for me."  
  
There was a sound of the phone hanging up and a man giving a disgruntled sigh.   
  
The man looked at the pictures one the desk, and the anger that the man was holding, quickly ebbed away. One picture caught his eye. Him with his wife happy talking a picture at her graduation. OH how he missed her, if only he could find a way to find her.   
  
The man snapped out of his thoughts, and looked outside of his open door.   
  
There was a great deal of bustling in the office. Papers flying everywhere, and people running about.   
  
The man got up and walked out of his office, making his way to the nearby bakery for some food.   
  
Getting his food, he walked to a table and sat down. He loved sitting outside. He liked to see the different people walk by, some with happy face, some with sad or angry.   
  
He was watching the other customers, when he spotted a lady with dark auburn hair in a white summer dress with her back to him. He smiled. She looked so much like Ginny from behind. A gust of wind swept by and put her hair in disarray. She pulled it back with her hands. Dangling on one of her delicate wrists, was a beautiful charm bracelet. He peered at it closer. One of the charms was a dragon with fire breathing out of its mouth. He gasped. This was Ginny. He gave her the charm bracelet for their 3rd anniversary.   
  
He started to walk towards her unbelievingly. I guess she noticed that someone was walking towards her because she turned around. When she saw him, she gasped. She grabbed all of her things and made a mad dash for the street.   
  
"Hey!" he yelled after her.   
  
That him was me. No way, was I, Draco Malfoy, going to let her get away. So I followed her. I was chasing after Ginny Malfoy down a crowded street in London. Typical.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: So how did you like it? Please R/R!! Thanx!  
  
-silverarrows*** 


	2. The Memory

AN: Hey there...........ummm I finally got this chapter up. Okay, now on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to Ms. J. K. Rowling. ::lucky::  
  
(((((((((((((())))))))))))))) ((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))  
  
"Why was Ginny running away from me?" Draco thought  
  
He kept chasing her down the street. Finally stopping at a dark alleyway. She was crouched on the floor, crouching looking at him with the utmost horror on her face.  
  
He cautiously walked to her.   
  
"Why were you running away from me?" He asked  
  
She just looked at him suspiciously.   
  
"I can't trust you" she said hoarsely.  
  
***flashback ***  
  
Ginny was stuck in a dungeon wearing nothing but a bathrobe.   
  
Suddenly, she heard a husky voice say, "my aren't you beautiful"  
  
She turned and looked at the voice the person belonged to.   
  
"Draco!" she practically screamed  
  
He unlocked the door, and ran to her.   
  
She suddenly didn't know how, but her bathrobe and his clothes came off as she was kissing him lovingly.   
  
*(Still flashback)  
  
Waking from a whirlwind of emotions Ginny woke up in the dungeons.   
  
She smiled in spite of herself, because Draco had come to rescue her, and she had a wonderful night thanking him.   
  
Ginny turned to see the love of her dreams, but instead screamed.   
  
This man was not Draco, he was Tom Riddle.   
  
She had been raped, by a memory come to life.   
  
***End of flashback***  
  
"Why can't you trust me Ginny?" Draco asked confused  
  
"Just leave me alone" she was prepared to leave, when she caught sight of the death eaters walking past her alleyway.   
  
She quickly hid behind Draco as the death eaters walked by.   
  
"Can you at least take me somewhere safe?" she asked  
"Sure" Draco said, still confused by his wife' weird behavior.   
  
Taking her to the hotel he was staying at, he took her to his room.   
  
She collapsed on one of the two beds and ironically instantly fell asleep.   
  
He slept next to her. Finally happy.   
  
(((((((((((((())))))))))))))) ((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))  
  
Ginny woke in the morning and sat up, she walked to the bathroom, but instantly regretted it. Draco was talking a shower.   
  
"AHHHH!" she screamed while running out  
  
She sat on the bed nervously.   
  
When Draco came out of the shower fully dressed, she didn't even glance at him, because she was paying attention to someone else who was at the door smiling evilly. Her eyes turned as wide as giant saucers as she started to scream...........  
  
  
AN: Oooh! Cliffhanger! Hehe, *cackles evilly* oh well, now I have to get the other chapter out, or else you guys will really hate me. Thanks for the awesome reviews!  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Serenity Black  
  
Crazed spyromaniac  
  
Lyn  
  
Cheryl 


	3. The Dream

A Memory Returned  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Impossible  
  
  
AN: hey everyone! Wow it has been a long time since I have actually written on ff.net! iv been way to lazy! Ok, well on with chapter 3!  
  
  
Ginny shot up in bed, terrified of her dream. She dreamed that she woke up and was staring at the black pools of eyes of Tom Riddle.  
  
"It was just a dream" she thought. Getting up slowly, she walked across the room to the bathroom to wash up.   
  
Ginny's breathing slowed down a little as she splashed cold water on her face. The image of Tom Riddle was still vivid in her mind. The pale complexion, the sharp features, those gleaming blue eyes. She shuddered.  
  
Ginny still did not trust this so called Draco. She was still scared of her last encounter of a Draco- look- alike.   
  
Taking a fluffy towel to wash her face, she sat on top of the toilet bowl to think. She remembered that day of the encounter just like it was yesterday.  
  
Piercing gray eyes, and immaculate features, Draco Malfoy came rushing into dungeons to save her. Being trapped for over 3 weeks, she ran to him as if there was no tomorrow.   
  
What she did not know of course was that Lord Voldemort had not only risen again, but he had changed his appearance to his young Tom Riddle self. Tom Riddle had only 2 purposes in life, to kill all that were not pureblooded and to find the perfect bride for his dark empire. This only person would be Ginny Weasley. After hearing from his spies that Ginny was now married to the traitor .......Draco Malfoy, Voldemort erupted and went on his hunt to find Ginny, and Kill Draco.  
  
But first he would have some fun with Ginny.............  
  
Kidnapping her, then locking her in a tower.......Voldemort's evil plan came to place. Rushing in, disguised as her savior, Voldemort not only raped her, but he poisoned her mind.   
  
Never knowing who her true Draco would be, she would always be unhappy, and eventually come running back to the Lord himself.   
  
  
Ginny let a few tears escape from her. How could she have been so guliable? How could she have let him do that to her?   
  
Ginny took a steaming shower, to calm her nerves, then she dressed and went out, to confront this supposed Draco.   
  
Walking out, she saw that he was still asleep. He looked so handsome, innocent, carefree as she remembered. She mentally slapped herself, she was still not sure if this person was Draco.   
  
He stirred, then got up out of bed.   
"Good Morning" he said sleepily  
  
"Morning" she mumbled.   
  
This was going to be a long day..................  
  
  
Sorry, I know that this story seems kinda boring right now, but it will heat up! Please read and review! THANX! 


	4. Truth

A Memory Returned  
  
Truth  
  
*******  
  
Draco still did not understand why Ginny was acting weirdly. 'She must be seeing someone new, or doesn't care for me anymore' he thought.   
  
'Well two can play at that game' his mind went rattling on.  
  
His plan was now to become cold and decisive like he was before his Ginny changed him.  
  
"Well Ginny, I have to go to the Ministry to report that you have been found." He said quickly putting his clothes on. His long awaited shower had to wait.   
  
"NO!!" she almost screamed  
  
He turned his head quickly, "Why not?"  
  
She started to twist her hands together, "Because, I don't really want anyone to know that I am here" "or they will be after me"  
  
He slowly walked towards her. "Who will be after you?"   
  
She bit her bottom lip and walked towards the balcony. "Ummm"  
  
"Fine if you don't want to tell me then I'm just going to go to the ministry."  
  
"No!" "Just give me a few minutes"  
  
'I don't think I can trust him' Ginny thought. 'He still could be a spy for "HIM" or he could really be Draco.'   
  
'He seems to confused to be a spy' sighing, she began.  
  
"Ok, well let me beg---"  
  
Ginny's Mouth was still open in mid sentence. She thought that she heard a thump on the door.  
  
Draco must have heard it too because he slowly turned around. The thumping seemed to get louder. Draco's eyes darted to the balcony. He slowly motioned for Ginny to move. She nodded and slipped out of the sliding door. The thumping had turned into banging now. Draco slipped out the door too. The banging continued and then suddenly came to a halt.   
  
"BAM!" The door bust open revealing five tall hooded men.   
  
Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her to the edge of the balcony. From here the Deatheaters didn't have a view of them. They would have to come closer to see Draco and Ginny. Looking down, Draco saw that they were to far up to jump. His broom was in his closet and his---  
  
"SHIT!" Draco hissed. He had left his wand on the night table.   
  
"Don't get it!" Ginny hissed back at him reading his thoughts.  
  
He looked at her as if she was crazy. "And why the bloody hell not?"  
  
"Because its probably already snapped in two."  
  
He stole a glance in the room. The deatheaters were tearing it apart obvioulsy looking for them. A knot of dread formed in his stomach as one of the deatheaters seized his precious wand and snapped it in two.   
  
"Damn" he said  
  
"Just run through them" she whispered  
  
"What!?"   
  
"Just do it!" "Run as fast as you can to the door and down the stairs. I have my wand if we need it"  
  
"Then if you have your wand, why are we standing here and not using IT?"  
  
She just looked at him and counted to three.   
  
She whispered, "1...2....3!!" They shot through the balcony door and headed to the door out of the room. Ginny got captured, but apparently had some experience with bullies, because she kicked the Deatheater in the worst possible place. The Deatheater grunted and fell over. She ran as fast as she could and appeared at Draco's side running down the stairs. Through the lobby and out of the front doors, they ran into the street.   
  
"Follow me!" Draco shouted  
  
They ran a quarter of a mile into a clothing store.   
  
"Go to the dressing rooms!" he said  
  
They raced down to the dressing rooms and slammed the doors. Panting, they both sat down on the benches to hide their feet from view. Half an hour later, Draco snuck out of the stall and looked out of the windows. The Deatheaters were no where in site. He walked back to where Ginny was waiting.   
  
"They're gone" he said roughly.  
  
"Give me your wand, we're apparating to my friends home." "First of all, you need to sleep and take a shower, and you have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Ginny handed over her wand and slowly stood up. She decided to listen to this man, Draco or not, because what ever happened next, she hoped she would be ready for it.   
  
*******  
  
AN: hello, thank you for the great reviews! Yes I know I'm a little slow at posting, but I have most of the plot inside of my head. Keep reviewing and thanks! I'll try to post sooner next time!  
  
Silverarrows*** 


End file.
